1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a check link structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hinge check link structure for a door that includes a cam block made of a self-lubricating material that is supported by a rigid support shell.
2. Background Information
Check links are used on vehicles to hold doors at the fully open position and at predetermined intermediate positions between the closed position and the fully open position. Typically, check links include at least one cam surface and a cam follower that presses against the cam surface and extends into a recess or recesses to hold the door at corresponding positions. The effort to move the door between the various positions is usually consistent relative to the cam recesses, and requires additional effort when the cam follower (or the cam surface) is moved such that the cam follower is positioned between the recesses.
Sprung cam style check links remain external to both the door and the body, and can be integral with the hinge structure. The sprung cam check link includes a cam arm pivotally mounted to a first bracket attached to one of the door or the body, and a cam follower fixed to a second bracket attached to the other of the door and the body. A spring is fixed to the first bracket and biases the cam arm into engagement with the cam follower. As the door moves relative to the body, the cam arm moves relative to the cam follower.
The cam arm of the sprung cam style check link is usually constructed of similar material to the hinge, and is usually painted with the hinge to match the body color. The continual contact between the cam arm against the cam follower can cause the paint to be removed from the cam arm. Since the cam arm is externally located, it can be exposed to the elements and begin rusting over time as the paint is removed. When the cam arm rusts, it makes noise as it rubs against the cam follower, and the performance of the check link can impedes the movement of the door, requiring repairs and/or addition of lubricant.